


Red Scarf [Indo ver.]

by chicinoya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicinoya/pseuds/chicinoya
Summary: "Enggak setiap orang bisa menerima, tapi mereka harus. Kamu pasti bisa."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Red Scarf [Indo ver.]

Levi memandang ratusan nisan yang terhampar di sana, lagi-lagi menghela napas. Hujan rintik tidak menghalanginya untuk berjalan lurus pada satu makam yang terawat rapi dengan nama tercetak jelas: Petra Ral. Adik angkatnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu. 

Levi selalu sengaja datang kemari saat hari sudah malam, dengan begitu dia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menemani Petra. Menangisi kesalahan fatalnya sendiri. Erwin dan Hange selalu bilang bahwa kepergian Petra bukan salahnya—Petra sendiri yang kekeuh ingin pergi dengan Oluo, hingga kecelakaan itu menewaskan mereka berdua. 

Tapi seandainya Levi benar-benar melarang, mungkin Petra tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. 

Pria itu berjalan mendekat, meletakkan beberapa tangkai baby breath yang sudah sedikit layu keluar dari jas hitamnya. 

Lama, Levi hanya berdiri diam memandang makam itu, tidak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun. Selalu begini. Apa pun yang Levi ingin katakan tercurah lewat sendu tatapannya. 

Hujan masih rintik, dan Levi tetap bertahan pada posisinya. "Kamu, apa kabar?" tanyanya serak. 

Levi mendudukkan diri di sisi makam, mengusap nisannya perlahan. 

"Mama Kuchel pergi lima tahun lalu, kenapa kamu juga?" Levi tahu tanyanya tak akan terjawab. Levi tahu dia terlihat bodoh, dengan wajah memelas tanpa air mata, bicara pada nisan Petra. "Aku kangen kamu. Tapi, kamu dan Oluo baik-baik aja kan, di sana?"

Tidak ada jawaban—iya, tentu saja. Levi melirik jam tangannya. Pukul setengah sembilan. Dia berdiri, kembali menata tangkai demi tangkai baby breath agar terlihat lebih rapi. "Kata Hange dan Erwin, aku harus hidup seperti biasa, karena itu yang kamu dan Mama mau. Aku percaya. Aku hidup dengan baik, aku punya uang lebih dari cukup—luar biasa cukup. Maaf, aku enggak bisa sering ke sini. Maafin Kakak."

Levi berbalik pergi, menempuh jalan yang berbeda dari saat ia datang. Beberapa perak dari sana, langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seorang gadis bersyal merah hati duduk di salah satu makam yang lain. Tidak biasanya ada orang lain di pemakaman ini—meski Levi agak tidak pantas berucap begitu, mengingat dia hanya datang sekali dua kali dalam setahun.

Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum singkat pada Levi saat merasa diperhatikan. Levi mengerjap. 

"Habis jenguk juga?" tanyanya ramah. 

"Jenguk?" Kata yang aneh untuk digunakan pada orang mati.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Aku jenguk dia," katana, mengusap nisan bertuliskan satu nama; Eren Jaeger. "Adik angatku."

Ah, sama seperti Levi. Entah apa yang menariknya untuk tetap diam di sana, padahal Levi bukan tipe yang senang berada di dekat orang tak dikenal.

"Kenapa, kalau boleh...?"

"Kecelakaan waktu balapan," sahut gadis itu, mengusap pelan tanaman pendek di tengah nisan. "Anak nakal, dia. Udah dibilang, jangan keluar dan ikut balapan liar. Masih aja."

Gadis itu tertawa, sedikit sendu. "Kamu, jenguk siapa?"

"... Sama."

"Adik angkatnya juga? I'm sorry to hear that," senyum si gadis merekah, lembut.

"Kamu bisa senyum kayak gitu, hebat," kata Levi akhirnya, tanpa bermaksud menyudutkan.

Si gadis tertawa, sedikit lepas namun tetap menjaga intonasinya. "Lalu, harus apa kalau mereka pergi? Kita enggak bisa maksa mereka di sini, kan? Aku juga sedih—semua pasti sedih. Tapi, sedih dan pundungan enggak akan nyelesaiin masalah kamu."

Gadis itu benar, seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan Mama Kuchel, Petra, Erwin, dan bahkan Hange. Tapi hal aneh lainnya—perkataan itu jauh lebih menenangkan ketimbang saat Hange atau Erwin yang berucap.

"Kamu mau pulang?" tanya Levi lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau ditanya begitu, aku mau terus sama Eren. Tapi, enggak, aku harus pulang. Ke rumah."

Untuk pertama kali setelah Petra pergi, senyum tulus merekah di bibir tipis Levi. Atmosfer gelapnya tidak sirna, tetapi tampak sedikit cerah oleh si gadis bersyal merah. 

"Naik bus?"

"Enggak. Abangku lagi nunggu." Gadis itu mengedik ke gerbang di luar pemakaman, lantas berdiri. "Aku duluan, ya?"

Levi mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Levi, menepuk pundaknya ketika ia lewat, menyalurkan afeksi di sana. "Enggak setiap orang bisa menerima, tapi mereka harus. Kamu pasti bisa."

Levi berbalik, tepat saat sosok itu menjauh. "Terima kasih, ...?"

"Asa." Gadis itu melambai padanya. "Mikasa."

___


End file.
